The New Sith War
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: Sequel to The Return of a Legend. Three years after the Battle of Korriban, Revan cannot seem to overcome the guilt he feels at his apprentice's death. However, he must focus on the fact that a mysterious being is murdering important individuals, on the edges of Republic space. Reports say this man is Sith. Is this a sign of a very real threat, coming to wage a new war?
1. Rough Nights

**Its finally time, folks! I promised fans of my first story a sequel, and now, I live up to that promise. Usually the sequel isn't as good as the original, but I will try to ensure that won't be the case on this one. Without further ado,** here** we go!**

* * *

Rough Nights

Three years after the battle of Korriban...

_..._

_He drew his blood red lightsaber, and attempted to strike the young Jedi, but was easily proved inferior. Within seconds, he was mortally wounded. Once he was, Revan suddenly entered the room. Upon seeing this scene, Revan spoke._

_"Griffin, is that Darth Odysseus?" Revan asked his apprentice._

_"No, only his apprentice. I don't think Odysseus was ever here."_

_"Then we should get out of here." Revan went over, to help Justin up, and walk him out of the room._

_"If I'm dying here," Odysseus's apprentice started. "I'm taking Jedi with me."_

_He pulled his robe down, to reveal a time bomb, strapped to his chest. He pressed the button, and the timer read five seconds. Quickly, Griffin lashed out with the Force, pushing both his Master, and brother out of the room, and then using the Force to close the door. Upon realizing what all was going on, Revan and Justin both looked at the door, and shouted, "GRIFFIN, NO!"_

_An explosion sent shockwaves throughout the tomb, shaking it to its core. Neither men had time to grieve. The explosion was causing rocks to fall down to the floor. They had to get out of the tomb. Revan carried Justin out of the room, using the Force to move at an incredible speed._

_Revan's crew, the Mandalorians, Griffin's other brother and Griffin's friends came running to the scene. "Justin, w-where's our brother?"_

_Justin was crying. "He's… He's dead."_

_"WHAT?!" Darius, and Griffin's friends all said at once._

_"He gave his life, saving ours." Revan stated. "He was a true Jedi."_

_Griffin's brothers, blood or otherwise, were all crying._

_"Today is a sad day for the Order. It's going to be even worse for Cariana."_

_..._

Awakening from this nightmare, Revan found himself breathing heavily, sweating. Realizing that for yet another night, he still had regret over the fate of his dead Padawan, Griffin Walker, even though he died three years ago. Quietly getting out of bed, as not to wake his wife, Bastila, he left to the living room, of his apartment. He sat in silence, for four minutes, thinking about how differently things could have played out, if he had ordered his apprentice to join up with him, as soon as possible, or if he had never even separated from Griffin, at all.

"Daddy?" a little voice said, belonging to Revan's six year old son, Vaner. Revan turned to look at his son. "What are you doing up, buddy?" Revan asked the little boy.

"I had to use the bathroom. Are you okay daddy?"

"I'm alright. I was just thinking about my old friend."

"Griffin, right?"

"Yes, Griffin. He was a good kid, like you. And good kids, need their sleep, just like eveyone else. Especially when they're little, like you. That way, they can grow up, to be big kids."

"Can you put me to bed, daddy?"

"Sure thing, buddy, let's go."

Revan walked his son back to bed, sitting by his bedside, tucking him in.

"Daddy, can you tell me what happened to Griffin?"

"When you're older buddy. You're not quite old enough to understand what happened to him, right now."

"Okay daddy. I hope he's in a good place."

"He is buddy. He is. He's in the same place as your Grandma, and they're both happy. Goodnight buddy." Revan kissed his son on the forehead.

"Goodnight daddy."

Revan walked out the room, turning the light out, and closing the door, only slightly, the way his son preferred it. Bastila awaited her husband on the couch, knowing what her husband was going through, due to their Force Bond. "Hey Bas, what's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Bastila said, as Revan sat next to her.

"I think you can probably guess."

"Griffin, right?"

"Yes. I mean, the two people I really feel for right now, are Cariana, and Jeff. Especially Jeff, who has to grow up without a father."

"At least they're doing okay."

"Yeah, but even that only does so much."

Bastila held Revan's hand. "They have you too. You've done so much for them both."

"I know. I feel like its my responsibility."

"I agree with that. You need your sleep however, let's go."

The two married Jedi went back to bed, with Bastila using Revan's chest as her pillow. Revan wrapped one arm around Bastila, and kept the other one behind his pillow. She stayed awake, for as long as he did, comforting him. It took an hour, but they both eventually feel asleep."

Meanwhile, in the orbit of Dromund Kass...

Aboard a freight ship, a crew member was being Force Chocked by a man in Sith Stalker Armor. As the invisible hand chocked the man, and held him up off the ground, he pleaded for his life. "Ugh... Please Lord Terecept... errgh... Don't kill me!" He pleaded, hysterically.

"If you want me to even consider it, then you had best speak the truth to me. I know you were planning to destroy an Imperial target. What I don't know, is what."

"We were... Urgh... planning to bombard... Kaas City."

"Do you take me for a fool!? No freight is capable of bombardment! And besides, a direct attack on Kaas City, by one freight, would be a suicide mission! Now tell me, WHAT WAS YOUR TARGET?!"

"I.. urrgh... I don't know."

"Then you die!" Darth Terecept said, coldly. Releasing the man from the choke, he stepped up, grabbed the man behind his head, and slit his throat with the blade attached to his arm, letting the blood soak the blade, as the men fell to the floor, and bled out. Terecept was then contacted by his Master, Darth Odysseus, via the comlink. "My lord, the men that I have interrogated, have not said anything, and in the end, revealed that they didn't even know anything. However, we have plenty of prisoners."

"Excellent work my apprentice. Return to Kaas City at once."

"Yes, my Master." The comlink was cut. Terecept turned to a soldier.

"Captain, contact the hangar. Have them ready my shuttle immediately."

"Yes, My Lord." The captain walked away. Terecept left the room, walking down the halls of the captured enemy shuttle. He then stopped in his tracks. He was having a vision. It was the same vision that he had, when he was first given the name Lord Terecept. It was the vision of his wife. It caused him to stumble, and had to use a wall to keep himself up. When the vision was over, he heard a Sith Acolyte speak to him. "Lord Terecept. Are you alright?"

"Yes Acolyte, I'm fine. Just a damn headache. Return to the Warship, as this one won't be in existence for much longer."

"Yes my Lord." The Acolyte walked away. Terecept continue to walk the halls of the ship. When he knew he was alone, he spoke out loud. "I miss you, Cariana." He said.

* * *

**Now you know why I rated it M. There may be other reasons in the future. For now though, this is the first chapter, I know that a lot of people really loved my first story, and I greatly appreciate that. Hopefully, you like this one just as much, if not better.**


	2. New Mission

**Concerning a recent PM sent to me, earlier today, in which someone accused me of being a satanist, because my favorite band is Slayer, if that person is reading this, I'm an atheist. And on an extremely well-related note, saying that Slayer fans, or Metal fans in general, are all Satanists, is a massive stereotype. With that out of the way, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

New Mission

Landing on Dromund Kaas, a speeder waited outside the hangar, for Darth Terecept. It was set for auto pilot, which was best for the man formerly known as Griffin Walker, as he was still having visions of his wife. A new vision appeared of her crying, and it appeared the second the speeder arrived at its destination, causing the Sith Lord to destroy the speeder controls with the Force. He got off the speeder, and an attendant spoke to him. "Hey asshole, you gotta pay for that damage!" Terecept simply took one of his two red lightsabers off of his belt, and activated it. "I'm... I'm sorry Master Sith, please forgive me." Terecept didn't say a word. He just deactivated his lightsaber, and proceded into the castle. He proceeded onward to his Master's Throne Room. He silently walked up behind his Master, and bowed down. "Master."

Turning his seat around, Darth Odysseus smiled at his apprentice. "You may rise, Lord Terecept."

Rising to his feet, Terecept spoke a concern. "Master, I don't think that those on board the freight are originally of the Sith. I recognized the weapon systems from the Battle of Korriban. When I was still a Jedi."

Standing up from his throne, Odysseus addressed his apprentice. "I believe you are correct. Evidence collected from the ship, by our teams supports your theory. One of the prisoners mentioned a Republic operation on Nar Shaddaa."

"I can't imagine the Smuggler's Moon having any loyalty to anyone but the Hutts, and The Exchange."

"So I've heard. However, that prisoner also told us some useful information. Something that we can go on. Or rather, something you can go on. I'm sending you to Nar Shaddaa, alone, on my old ship, which is now yours."

"Thank you, Master."

"Any help you can get along the way, use them how you see fit. When you have all the information you can gather on Nar Shaddaa, contact me."

"As you wish, my Master."

Terecept walked out of the castle, heading straight for the hangar. Once arriving to the hangar of his new ship, he was greeted by a droid.

"Query: Are you Darth Terecept?"

"Yes."

"Introduction: I am CID-01. And you are my new Master. I am to serve a dual purpose, as both the pilot of your ship, and as an ally in combat, should you need me. I am only loyal to you, and as such, whatever choices you make, I shall present no arguments."

"What does the CID designation mean?"

"Explanation: My designation stands for 'Combat Intelligence droid'. My programming makes me better at combat than piloting, but I am still an above average pilot."

"Very well, let's go. We have to go to Nar Shaddaa for this mission."

The Sith, and his droid boarded the ship. Once in the Cockpit, the Sith had another question. "What is the name of this ship?"

"This ship's transponder card has been deleted. It now has a blank Transponder Card, and you can name it whatever you wish."

"Very well. This ship is now known as The Blades Edge."

"Resignation: The Transponder Card has been entered. And now, as you said, this Ship is now The Blades Edge. Now Master, what's our course?"

"Plot a course for Nar Shaddaa."

The droid piloted the ship out of the hangar, and out of Dromund Kaas' atmosphere. He then engaged the hyperdrive, and the ship entered hyperspeed.

* * *

**If you want some idea of the ship's appearence, its exactly the same description of the Sith Warrior's ship, in SWTOR.**


	3. The Broken Family

**In the near future, I believe that I may have some difficulties in getting new chapters of this story up, on a consistent basis. I'll do what I can to try to make that statement false, but what I can may not be enough. My explanation, is a one-word explanation: work.**

* * *

The Broken Family

The time has come. Today would mark exactly three years since the Battle or Korriban. The Jedi Temple gathered to mourn the loss of the lone Jedi that died that day. While countless Republic soldiers lost their lives that day, the Jedi Order lost only one member. While that was the bright side, the dark side of it was, that one Jedi was the future of that order, one Griffin Walker. Everyone in the Order grew to respect the young man. Many even grew to like him, in their own way. Every year, to mourn his passing, the Jedi in the Temple would stand in silence, as one of the young man's favorite songs would play over the intercom of the Temple. Once this was finished, Revan would leave the temple, and go to visit his apprentice's widow, their son, and his brothers, to see how they were holding up. While Revan visited Cariana more than once a year, this was the only time that he ever saw Griffin's brothers, Darius and Justin. Arriving at the apartment that belonged to Cariana, and that Justin had moved in to, to help his in-law, Revan gently knocked on the front door. Darius answered the door, and he looked like hell. His facial hair was out of control, as was the hair on his head, and the bags on his eyes had bags.

"Hello Revan." Darius said to the Jedi.

"Hi Darius. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm in rehab. I had a terrible alcohol addiction this year, and it got so bad in that amount of time, that I didn't have much choice."

"That's terrible. At least you're in rehab, and getting the proper help."

"Yeah, but it's hard. That among other things."

"I know. It's been hard for me these past three years too."

The two men shook hands, and Revan entered the apartment. Justin stood up and shook hands with the Jedi "Good to see you, Justin."

"You too, Revan. Thanks for coming. Cariana is in her room."

"What about Jeff."

"He's in taking a nap. He had an exhausting day, yesterday."

"Fair enough. Let me start with the two of you. I know about some of what you went through this past year, Darius. How about you Justin?"

"I never was one for drinking. But sometimes, when I have my worst nights, with my thoughts, I go to bar, real run down ones, and I have a night of drinking. It's not out of control, but sometimes, I don't know how else to cope."

"If you're looking for another way, and you want some advice, don't be afraid to contact me, and I'll see if I can help. That goes for you too, Darius. A night of drinking isn't the best way to cope."

"Thank you." Darius said.

"There is something else. I feel guilty. Especially since I was right there. I keep on wishing it was me." Justin started to tear up, but was clenching his fist very tightly, to keep from letting those tears fall. "I don't have a wife, or a kid, to look after. And now Griffin can't because he's... He's dead."

Revan put his hand on the soldier's shoulder. "I have the same feelings sometimes. My thoughts are different, but I do still feel guilty about the whole thing, sometimes."

"Hearing you say that helps a little." Justin put his arms around the Jedi, as a show of thanks, respect, and friendship. Returning the hug, Revan spoke. "It's gonna take time, but humans are stronger than many other species give us credit for. It doesn't matter if their Jedi, or not."

"Thank you, Revan." Justin said.

"No problem. Now I should probably speak to Cariana. Unless either of you have something else you want to tell me."

"I don't." Darius said.

"Neither do I. Go speak to her."

"I'll be out shortly."

Revan gently opened the door, to Cariana's bedroom. She sat on the bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees, crying. Revan walked up, and sat down next to her. "Hey Cariana. How are you holding up?"

"Terribly." She said. "No matter how much time goes by, I just keep thinking this is a bad dream, and I'm going to wake up, any second, in his arms."

"I felt something similar, during the Jedi Civil War."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you heard about how I was once Darth Revan?"

She nodded her head.

"Half-way through the War, I was captured by the Jedi, after being betrayed by Darth Malak. I was brought before the Jedi Council. My mind had been so badly damaged by the betrayal, that they were able to give me a new identity. I was a Padawan all over again, and then they sent me on a mission to stop Malak. Somewhere down the road, I fought Malak, and he revealed who I really was. After that, I just kept wishing that it wasn't real. I kept wishing that I was going to wake up any second, and still be known as Darrel Avren, rather than Revan. But that never happened. In truth, sometimes I still do wish that. That way the past that I had as Darth Revan, wouldn't actually be mine."

"How do you cope?"

"I have the right people in my life, and they remind me that no matter what has happened, all that matters is that I am alive, and living a life worth living."

"Thank you, Revan."

"Yeah." Cariana hugged Revan. Revan would stay with the family for an hour, and then would leave, to return to his own. He spent the rest of the day, with his wife, and son. The Walker family would be visited by Griffin's best friends, who would stay with the family, and continue to mourn. They wouldn't leave, until the next morning.

Later that night...

Lying in bed, fast asleep, Cariana would dream a horrible nightmare. She would see a hideously deformed monster, making men suffer, before enjoying the slow manner in which he murdered men. She would hear the screams of the dying, and hear the begging of a voice, saying "Please, Lord Terecept, mercy!" Then monster would stand before the frightened man, wielding a blood-red lightsaber, and say to him, "A Sith never shows mercy!" The monster would then decapitate the man. Then, sitting on a throne, a red-skinned being would laugh a terrifyingly evil laugh, and would yell, "Griffin Walker is truly dead!" He would then start to disappear, with his laugh slowly fading as well. Then, the monster would sit in some sort of chamber. And the helmet would start to retract, revealing a face.

Though she could barely recognize him at first, with his eyes yellow, and skin extremely pale, Cariana was shocked when she realized that the face was that of her deceased husband, Griffin Walker. He was crying, and he spoke quietly, saying "I'm so sorry, Cariana."

Hearing this sentence, in an all to familiar voice, Cariana shot awake, tears in her own eyes, as she spoke, "Griffin, are you still alive?"


	4. The Smuggler's Moon

**And now, we visit the Smuggler's Moon. Some details that I left out of chapter 2, was that the technology, and prisoners on the freight, helped to confirm the existence of a Republic Spy cooperation, working to gather intel on the workings of the Sith, in the Unknown Regions. The base of this operation, is located in the last place the Sith, or anyone for that matter, would expect: Mar Shaddaa, and more specifically, The Red Light Sector. By the way, this will be a long one.**

* * *

The Smuggler's Moon

Fifteen miles away from the Red Light Sector, Darth Terecept's ship landed in a hangar. Once arriving, The Sith contacted his Master. "My Lord, I've arrived on Nar Shaddaa."

"You will be heading to the city's Red Light Sector. We have some imperial agents working under deep cover, for this Republic Operation. You will meet one of them in the Sector's cantina. Work from there. And my apprentice, no survivors, no matter what the cost."

"Yes, my Master."

The call was then cut. "Query: Master, am I to accompany you?"

"Yes CID. Come along, however you may need to wait outside the Cantina."

"Affirmative: Cantina's are not usually droid friendly."

"Ready your weapons. We leave immediately."

The Sith, and his droid left their ship, and headed outside the hangar. Ignoring all of the looks that he got, for both his appearance, and lightsabers, Terecept proceeded to the taxi service. As droids don't judge, the taxi service droid simply gave his statements. "Greetings Sentient. Welcome to Nar Shaddaa. Where would you, and your droid like to go?"

"I need to get to the Red Light Sector." The Sith told the droid.

"Destination set. This Taxi will now take you and your droid to the Red Light Sector. Have a pleasant stay."

The Sith and his droid mounted the Taxi. Given that it had been so long since he had been among a big city, with speeders going every which way, Terecept meditated to help him remain calm. This also helped any visions from popping up in his head. It seemed to make the trip into a minute long flight, though it actually took ten minutes to arrive. Coming out of the trance, Terecept and his droid made their way toward the Cantina. As expected, the bouncer keeping watch right outside the bar, told the Sith that his droid would have to wait outside for him.

"Stay here CID. I'll be out shortly."

"As you desire, Master."

The Sith walked into the cantina, and looked around. Using the Force to find his contact, he walked up to the bar, right next to the one person in the room, who he saw as blue, through his senses. Walking up to the man, he found a lightsaber on the man's belt. The man turned around to face Terecept. Bowing, he spoke. "Lord Terecept. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"If you are a Jedi, how are you my contact?"

"I am no Jedi. There are ways that those of us, who walk the Dark Path, can mask our presence, from the weaklings that walk the Path of the Light. I have used this technique, to make myself appear to the Republic, as a Jedi, looking to help out with this operation."

"I see. And now, what is your name?"

"I am Hunter Rar'bell. I began to devise my plan, the second that Lord Odysseus informed me of you arrival."

"Very well. Let's hear this plan."

"I have full access to the base. As such, I will enter the security room, and silently sabotage the security systems, allowing you to break in. Much of the personnel in the base, are very strong-minded. However, those in such parts of the base, such as the security room, are not. I would request that you wait for me to contact you, before you break into the base. I will do so when I am at the entrance to the base, myself. This way, we can complete this mission, together."

"A wise plan. One that I see no fault in."

"Excellent."

"Be warned however, Dark Jedi. If you decide to betray me, I won't give a second thought to killing you."

Hunter gulped. "Of... of course Master, I won't even consider it."

"Good. Now, come. We have a slaughter to attend to."

The two men walked out of the cantina. Terecept made the introduction of Hunter, to CID.

"My Lord Terecept, something like this, would best be done with the element of surprise. Much of the base sleeps during the day, as work like this seems to work best at night. Since it is nighttime, perhaps we should wait till the sun rises, before we attack. But, it is your call."

"I like the way you think Rar'bell. We shall strike during the noon hours, when they are deepest in sleep."

"A wise decision, my Lord. Contact me, when you are right outside the base." The human Dark Jedi left from the Sith Lord's view. The Sith, and his droid would find a place to rest, and would then head to their mission, after awakening."

Ten hours later...

Having made it to the outside of the base, Terecept contacted Hunter, who responded after a moment. "Are you ready my Lord? I can disable the security system on your request."

"Do it now. Contact me when you are at the entrance."

Several minutes past, and while they were waiting outside the base, Terecept and CID had to fight off some drunken men, with weapons. They ended up both dead, and serving as a good warm up. "My Lord, I am right behind the door. You'll need to use your lightsabers to break through the door."

Terecept took his two sabers, and cut through the door. It feel to pieces from the heat of the blades, and the Sith and his droid walked into the base. Many guards lay resting in the first room of the base, as in many of the other rooms. Terecept looked as if he was about to find some way to silently kill tthem all.

"My Lord, no need to soil your hands. There's a droid bay in this base. Once we gather all the Intel we need, and then destroy All of the computer equipment in here, we can reprogram the droids to kill all the guards, while they sleep, for us."

"You have a strong tactical mind Hunter. I believe you and I will get along just fine."

"Yes my Lord. There is something you should know. There is a Jedi Master in this base. A man by the name of Atton Rand. He is here, with another Jedi, a Knight who arrived here recently, and whose name, I don't know. The Knight should prove easy enough, but Atton I have seen in action, and he once come close to discovering the true path I walk."

Hearing the familiar name didn't effect Terecept. "A Jedi Master shall fall today."

"My Lord, all due respect, but don't be overconfident. This Master Rand is a member of the Jedi High Council, and... Ergh..." Hunter could not complete his sentence, as Terecept began to Force Choke him.

"Do not doubt that I have earned the right to be called a Sith Lord." He said, coldly.

"Of... Of course- ergh- My Lord. P-please... Fo-forgive me."

Terecept released him. "It is not your time yet. We have a mission to attend to. Come."

"Y-yes... My Lord." Hunter replied, still catching his breath. The group of three made their way through the base, encountering little resistance, as much of the base was still fast asleep, just as Hunter predicted. Maybe being forced to kill six or seven guards at the most. Before making it into the control room, the group stopped before making it in.

"My Lord, it looks as if the base Commander is awake, and consorting with the Jedi."

"CID, handle the base commander. Hunter, kill the Jedi Knight. Master Rand shall die by my hand."

With their plan settled, the group of three walked into the control room. Their enemies greeted them, only after Terecept used the Force to destroy the turrets in the room.

"Hunter, what are you doing," The base commander started. "These two are enemies, kill them!"

"Sorry, Republic dog, but I'm afraid that I never served you, nor the Jedi."

"I always did think there was something dark about you, Hunter." Atton Rand started. "But, I can sense something even darker with this one here. What is your name, Sith?"

"I am Darth Terecept, and I have come here to kill you, Atton.

"I'd ask how you know my name, but I'm more interested in why you seem so familiar to me."

"Maybe before I kill you, I'll tell you why." The Sith Lord said, activating his twin-hilted, red lightsabers, and then connecting them together. Atton grabbed his yellow long blade, and orange shoto.

"Doesn't seem like there's a way to talk you out of this. Alright, let's dance, Sith."

Hunter Rar'bell activated his red lightsaber, to counter the Jedi Knight's blue one. CID, and the base commander found cover, and started shooting at each other. To ensure that the battle remained three-on-three, Terecept sealed the door, with the Force. He then brought his double saber onto Atton's blades. The Two warriors went to war against each other, with their blades making the control room deafening. They met each other blow for blow, strike for strike, with neither giving an inch. The same could not be said, for Hunter's battle, as he was unable to deal with the Jedi Guardian, who was using the Juyo form. However this left him open to several Force attacks. As for the firefight, between the commander, and CID, the droid had managed to land some shots, but had taken several serious shots. This was noticed by Terecept, during a lightsaber clash, with Rand. Terecept kicked the Jedi Master in the gut, stunning him for a moment. Using the opportunity, Terecept used the Force to hurl a crate at the commander causing him to stumble out of hiding. Using the opportunity, CID shot the commander in the head, killing him before he hit the floor. With Atton still stunned, Terecept disconnected his doubleblade, and tossed one of the blades to Hunter. He then turned his attention back to Atton, who stood up, only to have his shoto destroyed. Hunter manage to pray on the weak defense of the Juyo form, and kill the Jedi Knight.

"I may be out numbered, but this isn't my end." In desperation, Atton unleashed a Force Wave, causing everyone in the room to fly back, and hit the wall. Atton then unsealed the door, with the Force, and used Force Speed to get out of the room, quickly. Terecept got back to his feet, and chased after Rand. However, Rand made it to his speeder, started it, and got away.

Terecept was then contacted by CID. "Query: Master, did you kill the Jedi?"

"No, he got away. I'll have my chance another day. But we focus on the now. CID, I'm on my way back. Start downloading the necessary information. We'll look over it on the ship. Tell Hunter to go to the droid bay, and program them to kill the sleeping guards." Terecept hurried back to the control room. Within a few minutes, he could hear the secreams of the dying, as Hunter Joined them. "My Lord, I've programmed the droids to kill all of the guards, and self-destruct upon completion of that task. I've also swcrued ourselves a speeder, that can seat all three of us, and you can drive directly to the hangar where your ship is."

"Very good, Hunter."

"Statement: All the necessary data is now stored into my memory core, Master. I shall upload it all to the Blade Edge's computer, once we arrive."

"Let's get out of here, then."

The group of three boarded the speeder, and drove straight to the hangar bay. They were out of that base before anyone knew they were in. Deciding to keep it, and knowing there was a garage on his ship, Terecept had those working the docks, bring the speeder into his ship. Once that was done, CID flew the ship out of the hangar, and left the Smuggler's moon. The crew then looked over the data, and contacted Darth Odysseus.

"My Lord," Terecept started. "I trust that the data we collected was all sent to you?"

"It was, my apprentice. You must travel to these worlds, and eliminate the men responsible for this operation. Once the last of those men are dead, the operation, and the knowledge of its existence among the Republic, will die with them."

"Yes, my Master." The call was cut.

"My Lord," Hunter Rar'bell started. "I assume that your taking me along as part of your crew, correct?"

"Yes."

"Where do I stay?"

"The crew quarters are down that hall, and then you make a left turn. Pick whichever of the bunks you prefer, as my armor requires that I rest in the captain's quarters."

"Understood, my Lord. If there is nothing else, I would like to get some rest."

"You are dismissed, Hunter."

The Dark Jedi walked over to the crew quarters. Terecept turned to his droid. "CID, where is the closest Target located?"

"Answer: The closest target is located on the desert world of Tatooine."

"If its a desert world, I'll need to make some modifications to my armor. Plot a course for that world. I'll join you in the cockpit shortly."

* * *

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry.**


	5. Remains of a Hero

**Going back to Corusacnt now, Revan has a private call to make, and then he'll return to the Jedi Temple, to the High Council Chamber, as they try to find Master Rand.**

* * *

Remains of a Hero

On board the Ebon Hawk, Revan was speaking on the ship's holoterminal, to his old friend, Carth Onasi, about the favor he had asked of him.

"The Republic Agent that I sent, has arrived on Korriban. I'm not sure that we'll be able to find much of anything, if anything at all, of Griffin." Carth stated.

"I know, Carth. I doubt we'll find any part of his body, at all. But if your agent can find even one of hi s Lightsabers, even if it's only parts, then I can give something to Griffin's wife, to remember him by. That can probably give her, and the Walker family some measure of peace."

"I agree with you. And I know just how bad it got for Darius this past year. I'll contact you when the agent returns."

"Let's hope we don't lose another to Korriban. I'll talk to you soon, old friend." The call was cut. Revan exited the Hawk, and was greeted outside the ship by another old friend, the Jedi Exile, Keith Varian.

"Grand Master Marek." Keith greeted, bowing.

"Master Varian. Good to see you again."

"You as well Master. I've come to inform you that Master Rand may be in trouble."

"Wouldn't be the first time. What did he say he did?"

"That's the problem. We've lost all contact with him. He hasn't checked back in, when he was supposed to. Neither had the Jedi Knight we sent to aid in the Republic Operation."

"This doesn't sound good. Assemble the rest of the High Council. We need to discuss this."

Three hours later...

Sitting in the Council Chamber, with Masters Mira, and Luur Jada being there in the form of holograms, the members spoke of their missing brother.

"I sense that the Jedi Knight is One with the Force." Master Bao-dur stated.

"I sense it too." Master Mica added.

"I can still sense Master Rand's life." Keith said.

Revan's downlink started beeping. He was getting a call. "Old Jolee Bindo is calling me. I'm patching it through."

At the center of the Council Chamber, Jolee Bindo's holographic image appeared.

"Good to see you all again." The retired Jedi greeted. "I have some news that I think will interest you. I have some contacts on Mar Shaddaa, that noticed some blaster fire in a hidden base. I know that that base was owned by the Republic, and I also know that Master Rand was working there. The contact went into more detail. He said that Everyone, save for three men, and one droid, inside the base, was slaughtered. The base was destroyed from within. One of the men who escaped, matched Atton's description."

"Thank you, Jolee. It was good to hear from you again."

"You too, sonnie." Jolee's image was cut.

"This explain the situation." Master Brianna said.

"Indeed." Master Juhani said.

"I'm closest to Nar Shaddaa." Master Mira started. "If Atton is still on that moon, I'll find him. If not, then I'll see if I can gather enough information, to track down where he went."

"Very well, Mira. If you find him, let us know. If he returns here, we'll let you know. This meeting is adjourned."


	6. Death in the Dunes

**I'll spend the next two chapters, with Terecept, and then return to the Jedi Temple, where the Republic will bring the assassinations to the attention of the Jedi.**

* * *

Death in the Dunes

As The Blades Edge landed in the Anchorhead Spaceport, The Ship's Captain called his crew into the main hold.

"Assumption: Master, you wish to go over the information we have?"

The Sith Lord, fully wrapped up, in preparation for the harsh conditions of a desert world, turned on the computer, and his droid went to briefing. "Statement: The target's name is Mick Kruger. He is a human. Target Resume: Top Marksman of his class, Former Admiral in the Republic fleet, Turned into Republic Secret Service after the Jedi Civil War, and oversaw the marksmanship training of the agents of the top-secret Republic Spy operation. Addendum: Upon the official beginning of the operation, Kruger left to Tatooine, tasked with working under deep cover, to ensure that Czerka's activities on this planet never involve Sith again."

"The Czerka offices will have the information we seek, my Lord." Hunter Rar'bell stated.

"I will head to the Czerka offices, alone. Once I find Kruger, I will contact both of you." Darth Terecept ordered.

"As you desire, Master." CID obeyed.

"I know better than to question you, My Lord." Rar'bell said.

"I will contact you shortly." The Sith Lord walked out of his ship, leaving the spaceport, and making the short walk to the Czerka offices. Completely ignoring everyone's looks at him, Terecept walked into the offices, and scared the hell out of the Czerka captain. "G-greetings, s-sir. H-h-how can help y-you?"

"I'm looking for an employee here, a human by the name of Mick Kruger."

"Mick Kruger. Y-yes, he is a h-hard worker. Wh-when he's not working, which isn't very often goes hunting out in the Dune Sea. Now is one of those times. If y-y-you want to see him, y-y-you'll need to find him out in the Dunes. Y-y-you can only go past the An-anchored gates, y-you'll need a hunting license."

Not knowing if it would cost anything, Terecept used the Force. "You will give me a hunting license."

"I will give you a hunting license." She went over to a computer, and took some need information from Terecept. She then snapped a photo, and gave Terecept his license.

"Where is Kruger' s favorite hunting spot?"

"I wouldn't know. However, the other hunters in the lodge may know."

"Where is the hunting lodge?"

"Exit this office, and then look to your right, once outside. It's the first building that you see. Have your hunting license ready, as you can't enter the lodge without it."

Terecept walked out of the office, and immediately found the lodge. He walked in, scanning his license on the door. He asked a Hunter of the lodge, and the Hunter pointed the Sith Lord to An Ithorian named Fazza.

"Fazza."

"That'd be me." The Ithorian said, as he turned to face Terecept. "You look like you'll make a name for yourself quickly here. What do you need."

"I'm looking for a fellow Hunter. I know that he is currently out in the Dunes. Do you know where his favorite hunting spot is? His name is Mick Kruger."

"He often associates with a fellow Hunter, by the name of Dorak Quinn. He's that human, over there."

The Sith Lord walked over to Quinn.

"Is there something that you need?"

"As I understand it, you are friends with another Hunter, by the name of Mick Kruger. Would you happen to know where his favorite hunting spot is?"

"I would, but I'm not sure if I want to tell someone like you, where that is."

"If you don't tell me," Terecept started, taking one of his Lightsabers off of his belt. "Then this lodge will be your final resting place."

"You kill me here, Sith, and the other hunters will massacre you."

Terecept used the Force to stun everyone in the lodge. "They can't, if they can't move."

"Fine, I'll tell you. His favorite hunting spot is a mile away from where a Sandcrawler was left behind, after it was attacked, during the Jedi Civil War. You can't miss it. Just head one east of that Crawler, and you'll find Mick."

"You have been most helpful, hunter."

Terecept exited the lodge. Once outside, he contacted his ship.

"Query: What is it you require, Master?" CID answered.

"Send the Dark Jedi out of the ship, with the speeder from Nar Shaddaa."

"Affirmative: I shall send him right away."

Hunter Rar'bell was along, with Terecept's speeder, within three minutes. "Now, what do you desire, my Lord?"

"Return to the Blades Edge, and await my return. I can handle the target, on my own."

"Of course, my Lord."

Boarding his speeder, Terecept drove to the gate of Anchorhead, presented his license to the gate guard, and exited Anchorhead. Seeing the Massive Sandcrawler, a close distance away, he drove all the way to the Massive machine, and then drove half a mile east, and made the rest of the trip, on foot. A minute and a half later, he found his target, skinning a slain wraid. With his blaster on the floor, Terecept ceased the opportunity, gripping his target up off of the ground, and throwing a lightsaber through his heart. Sensing the life slip out of his prey, the saber back to his hand, and dropped Mick Kruger to the ground, lifeless. Deactivating the saber, and putting it back on his belt, the Sith Lord used Force Speed to make it back to his speeder, quicker. Boarding his speeder, Terecept turned around, and drove back to Anchorhead.

Back behind the City Walls, Terecept headed straight for the spaceport. Reloading his speeder into his ship's garage, Terecept went back to the cockpit. "Greeting: Master, welcome back! I trust your mission was a success?"

"Yes CID, Mick Kruger is no more. Where is the next closest target?"

"Answer: The next closest target is located on the planet Onderon."

"Very well. Plot a course for Onderon, immediately."

"Course set. Prepare for lightspeed."

The Blades Edge jumped to high-speed, headed for the city of Iziz, on Onderon.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm doing the next chapter on the mission on Onderon, and then we're going back to he Jedi Temple.**


	7. A Sith's Efficiency

**Hopefully this story gets more attention in later days, but maybe it's because the story is rated M. I don't know, we'll see. At any rate, here's chapter 7.**

* * *

A Sith's Efficiency

Dropping out of hyperspace, on board the Blades Edge, The ship stopped in the orbit of Onderon, as the crew planned their mission on the planet.

"Introductory: The target is a member of the Onderonian military, named Captain Gelesi."

"A member of the military?" Hunter started. "My Lord, that could complicate this mission."

"True. CID, continue." Lord Terecept stated.

"Addendum: Gelesi's records indicate that he remained loyal to the planet's Queen, during the recent Civil War. They also indicate that he was recently chosen to help kick start a top secret Republic Operation."

"He's our target. CID, how important is this man to the Onderonians?"

"His faithful service during the war would make him a hero to them."

"And the Onderonians love their heroes. Is there anything in his file, about his personal life?"

"Captain Gelesi has a wife and daughter. The daughter was recently found to be Force-Sensitive, and was brought to the Jedi Temple, for training."

"Where does the wife work?"

"The docks, right outside the City of Iziz."

"Hunter, once we land in the Iziz starport, I want you to find Mrs. Gelesi. Tell her that you represent the Onderon military, and lure her onto the Blades Edge. If need be, tell her that her husband awaits her, in our medical bay."

"Yes, my Lord."

The ship lands in the hangar, where Mandalore lands his shuttle. It's loading ramp lowers to the floor, and Hunter Rar'bell walks out. Stepping outside the hangar, the Dark Jedi finds an employee of the docks, and questions him.

"Excuse me, sir." Rar'bell started. "Can I take a moment of your time?"

"As long as its a quick moment sir. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the wife of Captain Gelesi. Something has happened to her husband, who is currently in our ship's medbay."

"I'll bring her here right now. Wait right here. Mrs. Gelesi, I have a man here, who works with your husband. Says something's happened to him, and that he is in this man's medbay. He'll bring you to him, if you get over her, now. She'll be here in a minute, mister."

"Thank you."

A moment later...

A pretty woman appeared, and Hunter cracked a smile.

"Hello sir, I heard you have information about my husband. Is he in trouble?"

"He awaits you on my ship. Come, I'll take you to him."

The Dark Jedi leads the woman on to the Blades Edge. She looks around for her husband, unable to find him. "Where is he?" She asks.

A cold voice answers her question. "He's not here. But he will come onto Dxun, to find you." A frightening figure stepped out of the shadows. Gelesi's wife tried to run away, and a droid grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her up against the wall. "Statement: You're not going anywhere."

"What's going on?" She says, scared half to death.

"Forgive this unpleasantness, ma'am. My name is Terecept. I have some business with your husband, and while I don't like saying this, I must use bait. I would prefer the direct approach, but you're husband's military status makes that somewhat impossible."

"What do you want with him?"

"You'll find out soon enough. CID, keep guard over her. Hunter, pilot the ship to Dxun. I'll contact Gelesi."

As the Blade Edge left the hangar, Terecept found that Gelesi's wife was weak-minded, and so he used a mind trick to persuade her to contact her husband. As the call patched through, Terecept spoke. "CID, keep her quiet." The connection made it through.

"Honey, what's wrong. Are you okay?"

"Oh she'll be fine."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Terecept, and I want to speak to you, on Dxun."

"And why should I come?"

"Because if you don't, you'll see your wife again. Only, she'll be in very, very bad condition."

"No please, don't hurt her. I'll come, alone too. I won't tell anyone."

"Very good, Captain. I'll send you my ship's location, when we land. I look forward to your arrival."

In his quarters, Terecept tightened up his main lightsaber.

"Query: Are you hoping for a battle, Master?"

"Yes CID, I am. The last target was far to easy of a kill. I hope that Captain Gelesi's combat skills will prove that he has earned his position."

"Hesitant Statement: Master, the Captain's wife has managed to escape us. the Dark Jedi is chasing her down as we speak."

"He had best find her, soon. She won't last long against the beasts of this Jungle."

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant...

Revan met up with his best friend, Carth Onasi, on board his personal Starship, the Ebon Hawk.

"Good to see you again, Carth. What did you need?"

"As you know, we set up a top secret Republic Operation, to spy on the Sith, in the Unknown Regions. The Operation's HQ was located on Nar Shadda. The base was recently assaulted, and nearly everyone was killed. There were Five ring-leaders of the operation located at various planets, across the galaxy. Recently, one of them, Mick Kruger, located on Tatooine, was murdered. I just heard from another of the leaders, Captain Gelesi, of the Onderon Military. He says that someone, who looked like a Sith, has kidnapped his wife."

"Now that, is very distressing. Master Rand is expected to return today, and the High Council will be holding a meeting, to hear his report. I'll bring this to their attention, during the meeting."

Back on Dxun...

Rar'bell dragged Gelesi's wife back to the Blades Edge. Terecept, and CID waited outside the ship. "I've made up for my failure, My Lord. She gave me a bit of a fuss, but I managed to... calm her storm."

"You can tell me the details later. Gelesi will be here soon."

While waiting, Terecept meditated, but his trance suddenly became sporadic, as he saw various visions. Visions of the friends, family, and spouse of who he once was. He began to lose control of his power, and ended up lifting CID of the ground. He would have destroyed the droid, until Hunter Rar'bell stopped him. "My Lord, get hold of yourself. You almost turned your droid into scrap metal."

Terecept placed his droid back on the ground. "My apologies, CID."

"Consolation: I am used to dangerous situations, Master. I will be fine."

"My Lord, Gelesi is almost here."

"Leave him to me."

Seconds later, Gelesi stepped through the jungle, and out into the open, where his wife's captors awaited. "I'm here," the Captain started. "Now tell me what you want."

"As I understand it, good Captain, you are a part of a secret Republic Spy Operation, targeting Sith Space." Terecept responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not seek to deceive me. My droid has the names of the ring leaders of the operation. And yours just happens to be one of the names."

"How did you get that information?"

"I'm sure you know that your base was attacked, and nearly everyone was killed? You are looking at the three attackers."

"What do you want, Sith?"

"I want to teach you the penalty for crossing the Sith, fool. CID, fire!"

The droid turned his rifle to Gelesi's wife, and shot her dead.

"NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" An enraged Gelesi drew his vibrosword, and charged at the Sith Lord. Terecept ignited his lightsaber, and battled back. Just as Terecept had hoped he had, Gelesi proved that he was a Captain for a reason. He knew far more than how to swing that vibrosword, he was a master with it. Gelesi's swordsmanship, force Terecept to switch from his normal Shien form, to the Ataru form, to match his aggression. It was an even duel for a minute and a half, until a critical moment came. Terecept had one more vision, of the past. It was a vision of his wife, holding there son, with a tear sliding down her eye, as she spoke "If only your father could see you."

This vision caused the Sith Lord to freeze up, for a moment. In this moment, Gelesi took advantage, throwing shots with his blade, that were sheepishly blocked by the Sith Lord. Violently striking at his opponents lightsaber, Gelesi became overconfident, and went for Terecept's heart. Serving as a wake-up call, Terecept moved out of the way, and drove a knee into his opponents gut. Dropping the Captain to his knees, Terecept then held his lightsaber in the air, with the top of the blade pointing at Gelesi's head. "Welcome to Hell." The Sith Lord stated, as he drove his blade through the head of his opponent. Captain Gelesi was no more.

Terecept deactivated his lightsaber, and put it back on his belt. "He put up a better fight than his wife did, My Lord. Are you alright?"

"Fine. I sense a great deal of pride in your work, Dark Jedi. How did you subdue her?"

Smiling with pride, Rar'bell spoke. "Well My Lord, I chased her for a mere six minutes, until I caught her. Any beasts that stood in my way, were far to easy. In order to ensure that she came with me, I... took advantage of her."

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you took advantage of her?" Terecept asks.

"Yes I did."

"ARE YOU A FOOL?! That was unneeded, you should have simply knocked her out! If their bodies are found, and they do a DNA Test on her, they will be lead straight to you!"

"No they won't. They'll be lead to my fake ID."

"THAT IS IRRELEVANT!" Terecept began to choke the Dark Jedi. "THEY WILL STILL KNOW YOU'RE INVOLVEMENT!"

"Please, M-my Lord, fo-forgive m-me."

"Listen closely. There are three strikes with me. The fact that you did something completely unnecessary, and stupid, counts for one. The fact that you did something that I am completely against, counts for another. ONE MORE STRIKE, AND I WILL END YOU!" Terecept released him.

"Y-yes My Lord. I- I will not give you a reason to do so."

"You had best hope not." Terecept turned to his droid. "CID, burn her body. We cannot risk someone finding it, after this fool's mistake."

"As you desire, Master."

The droid followed his Master's instructions, and when he was done, the crew returned to the Blades Edge, and left the Dxun moon, heading for their next target, located on Terecept's home world, of Corellia.

* * *

**The next chapter, we'll go back to Corusacnt, to see what the Jedi have planned for this situation.**


	8. Countermeasures

**Hopefully this will help me get my head out of everything that's been going on. And on that note, R.I.P. Shawn Anderson. You were my best friend. You were my brother. I love you. I miss you. I'll never forget you.**

* * *

Countermeasures

In the late morning, on Corusacnt, all of the Council, minus two members, assembled for their scheduled meeting. They waited for fifteen minutes, and finally their two missing members joined the meeting. Master Mira walked in first, followed by Atton Rand. "Found our last friend." Mira stated.

"Sorry I'm late. Was busy trying to figure out exactly what in the Hell all happened, on Nar Shaddaa. Just like always." Atton said.

"To fend off a Sith Lord, and escape with your life? My training you, really paid off." Master Varian stated.

"Take a seat, Master's." Revan started. "We need to hear what you experienced, Master Rand."

"While the rest of the base had all gone to sleep, Jedi Collins, the base commander, and I were working all night, trying to determine the fate of the crew of one of our undercover firefights, that had been captured. We were close to discovering said information, when we were ambushed, right in the control center. A Sith Lord, named Darth Terecept, and his droid, along with a traitor Jedi, confronted us, in the Center. I found myself alone, and had to get out of there, had to get this news here."

"Describe this Darth Terecept."

"A man's appearance has never intimidated me more. He was wearing what looked like a Mandalorian's helmet completely covering his head. His flesh looked more like it was stone, than skin, pale stone. His arms were the only things that weren't covered. His torso, and legs, were all covered in a black suit, with armor by the chest. He had Six Lightsabers on him."

"Forgive my interruption Atton," Master Marr started. "But were their metal blades attached to the skin of his arms?"

"Yes, there was."

"I believe that this Darth Terecept was wearing Sith Stalker Armor."

"I've heard of such armor." Revan started. "The Sith equip it to their deadliest assassin's. They're specifically designed to fill the minds of all those who even look at them, with fear. They can also draw the strongest power of the Dark Side, from those who wear it. The blades aren't just attached to the skin, they're attached to the bones of the wearer. Once the armor is on, it hideously deforms the body of the Sith."

"Gruesome." Master Bao-Dur stated.

"That has to make every day, painful." Master Lur Jada said.

"So does being a Sith. But you're right, the amount of pain a Sith Stalker goes through everyday, one can never know. Atton, could you please continue?"

"I don't think there's much more to say. He accessed the base's computer, and found the locations of the ring leaders."

"And he's already taken out the leaders on both Tatooine, and Onderon. How many are left?"

"Three. There's one on Alderaan, Telos, and Corellia."

"We need to be safe with this. We'll send teams of four Jedi to each planet. Master Juhani, tell Yuthura Ban, Kel Algwin, and Mekel to accompany you to Alderaan. Masters Mira, Mical, and Bao-Dur, get Dustil Onasi, and head to his home world of Telos. I'll let Caros Morae, Raymond Garcee, Nimas Borde, and Matilin Font know that they need to go to... Griffin's homeworld, of Corellia. Meeting ad-"

"Master Marek, wait. You should know that Terecept knew my name. We should be careful."

"Point taken. I'll inform the other Jedi. Meeting adjourned."

The Council left its Chambers, and Revan left to inform his deceased apprentices's old friends.

* * *

**12/29/96 - 9/25/14**

**Shawn Anderson**

**You were a true friend.**

**You were my brother.**

**You were taken from the world, far too soon.**

**You were a master Base Guitar player before your time.**

**You wrote great lyrics, and you would've written excellent base riffs.**

**With your death, the music world has lost one of its best young talents.**

**R.I.P.**


End file.
